Lost in the City
by Trevyler
Summary: It was just a normal day for Asuka Kazama. Then out of nowhere the day goes from good to bad to worse as she is kidnapped by a vengeful gang only to be saved by the Blood Talon. Of course everyone knows that it's Tekken's favorite redheaded biker. Obvious Asuka/Hwoarang. Other ships will be decided later. Rated T may be changed to M later.
1. The Incident and the Blood Talon

**Hello everybody and welcome to my second Tekken story. This particular story focuses on Asuka and Hwoarang opposed to Tekken Next Generation that follows the kids of the characters. One thing I want to mention here is that Asuka is 17, almost 18 in this story just to close the age gap a bit the two of them. Also I'd like to know whether or not I should make this story M rated. I'm not sure if the language and situation is bad enough to be considered that. The title is temporary as I changed the idea of the story drastically. Please leave any suggestions you think for a proper title in a review or PM I'll be glad to hear them.I don't really have much else to say so I'll just start the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:THE INCIDENT AND THE BLOOD TALON**

It was a hot summer day in the city of Osaka,Japan. Most people were going about their daily routine. In the local high school, the final bell had just rung. Students began to flood into the halls and out the doors. Many students met up with friends or headed to catch the bus. A certain girl quickly headed for her bike.

This girl was known around the town as Asuka Kazama the Gang Mediator. She was famous for breaking up gang fights and pummeling those who refused to listen. Her father was a master of the Kazama style martial arts and had a dojo as well.

She unlocked her bike and quickly got on, hoping to beat the traffic rush home. However, fate decided to destroy that entire plan. Right as she prepared to leave, she noticed that one of her tires had a medium sized hole in it, meaning that she wouldn't be riding the bike home today.

She groaned in frustration, "You gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed.

Many people around her looked in her direction, but received a glare in return.

She sighed, "Looks like I'll be walking home." she said and began her trip home.

She didn't live terribly far from school, it was just that using the bike was more efficient and fun for her than walking home after an already irritating and long day of school.

She pulled a granola bar from her bag and began to munch on it as she waited for the signal to cross the street. She really didn't like walking home, seeing as the few times she did almost resulted in her getting run over.

She finished up the last of the bar and started to cross the street as a car sped by just missing her by centimeters.

She raised her fist, "Watch where you're going!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Realizing her screaming was futile, she just went back to crossing the street.

A few minutes passed and she was already bored of this whole walking thing. At least being on her bike gave her something to do. She didn't understand how people enjoyed doing this by themselves. She understood if you had some company that it might be nice, but alone in the blazing sun was anything but fun.

As she continued complaining in her head, Asuka started to feel like she was being watched. Not wanting whoever it was to realize she could feel their presence, she acted like she was looking her bag while she discretely searched the area.

A man that looked to have a very familiar emblem on his jacket. She threw the bag back over her shoulder and continued walking. She started to feel uneasy when she saw another man and a woman wearing the same emblem hanging out in an ally way. However that uneasiness quickly became excitement as she prepared for the possibility of a fight.

The man whistled, "Hey. How about you come over here. We'd like to have a nice little chat with you." he said standing up from him position of sitting against the wall.

The man that had been trailing Asuka cracked his knuckles, "Let's make this nice and easy." he said in a rough sounding voice that greatly contrasted the smooth voice of the other man.

Another strange thing about the first man was that neither him nor the woman he was with seemed to be from Japan. If anything they looked to be American or European of some sort. The man's blonde hair and grey-blue eyes gave him a very western appearance. The woman on the other hand had cherry red hair and green eyes. Come to think of it, the man following her looked to be the only Japanese member of the group.

Suddenly after getting a good look at they symbol they all adorned, she recognized who they were. They were a gang who's members came from a variety of different backgrounds. Their leader Matabiki Kayaba had been taken down by Asuka a few months ago when she stumbled upon his hideout in Japan. His arrest caused many of the members to go into hideout and feel very vengeful towards her. This was the first time she'd seen them actually do anything though.

The young Kazama girl put her hands on her hips, "When are you guys ever gonna learn?" she said throwing her bag on the ground.

The woman chuckled, "I don't think you'll be so lucky this time little on." she said mockingly.

The teen smirked, "Try me." she told the woman.

The woman sent a few quick kicks Asuka's way that were easily dodged. Asuka countered with a flip kick that knocked the woman off her feet before brushing off her skirt.

Asuka smiled, "If that's all you can take the this is gonna be easier than last time." she said cockily.

The blonde man chuckled, "That wasn't even enough to be called child's play. However we're not here for that. Our new leader wants you unharmed." he said grinning.

She raised an eyebrow, "New leader? Wha-" she was cut off as the Japanese man held a rag over her mouth and nose and she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

Asuka awoke to the darkness. She felt dizzy and noticed that her hands were tied. She also could vaguely tell that her lack of sight was die to a blindfold.

She shifted around for amount before becoming still when she became aware of someone sitting next to her.

It just happened to be the blonde man from earlier, "Oh look who's awake. You must have a lot of strength to be awake so soon. Something like that usually keeps people out for another six hours or so. I'm impressed." he said sincerely.

She growled at him, "Go to hell." she said angrily.

He chuckled, "Still glad to see you have some fire in you. The boss'll like that." he said making her cringe.

Asuka lowered her head, "You're boss sounds live a major pervert." she replied.

Suddenly the clicking of footsteps could be heard, "Riley stop harassing the girl already." the voice of the woman from before was heard.

The man now identified as Riley traced his finger along her face, "We were just having a little chat as I said before Elise." he said.

The woman known as Elise huffed, "I don't agree with your treatment of women. It's very disgraceful." she said clearly upset.

Riley removed his hand from Asuka's face, "Then I'll let you handle here then. We'll be to the checkpoint in a few hours. That's when we head to the safe house from Korea." he said in a low voice.

Asuka however was just barely able to catch his mention of Korea, _'Maybe there's a chance of escaping there. I've never been there so I'd be wandering aimlessly, but maybe I could find some way to get home.'_ she thought.

This whole situation was tiring , but she was afraid that if she fell asleep she'd miss her chance. However sleep seemed tempting at the moment. She was confused and had no idea where she was. This left her with no choice, but to close her eyes and hope for the best.

* * *

Asuka was once again awoken sometime later by the sound of voices around her. She suddenly felt the blindfold be pulled off of her. She had to squint as she adjusted the sunlight.

Elise sat in front of her holding a granola bar and a small glass of water, "I'm sorry this is all I could get you. We didn't really have much since we weren't planning on the trip being as long as it's turning out to be." she said apologetically.

The Japanese girl tried to remain emotionless, but the gratefulness was still showing in her eyes, "Thanks." she said meekly.

The other woman smiled, "It's no problem just let's do this fast before any else shows up. They aren't like me when it comes to prisoners. They treat them no differently than cargo. Riley is worse as he tends to try and get a bit touchy feely if you know what I mean. I've learned to keep an eye on him around female prisoners." she told the teen who was eating the granola bar almost whole.

The older woman laughed to herself and brought the water to the younger girls lips.

Asuka was thankful for whatever she could get. She wasn't used to going nearly half a day without anything to eat or drink.

Suddenly Asuka got a feeling of descent and then a decrease in speed.

Elise seemed to be a bit unnerved by this. Hopefully this was Asuka's chance to escape.

Riley and a group of other men entered shortly after.

Riley himself grinned, "Well this is our first and only stop before we deliver you to the boss. Get up." he commanded.

Asuka tried the best she could to stand with out falling over which was much more difficult considering her hands were literally tied.

Elise looked disappointed at the fact that she couldn't assist the young Kazama girl.

When she was finally able to stand up, she was roughly escorted off the plane and into what looked to be a makeshift plane yard of sorts.

She looked around for any possible route of escape, but she sadly didn't seem to have any ways of doing so in her current state.

Suddenly she could hear the roaring of what she suspected to be a motorcycle approaching her location. Pretty soon a light became visible that was getting close.

She sighed, _'Please be someone that can help.'_ she pleaded in her head.

Whatever or whoever it was crashed straight through the fence and landed right in front of her captors.

Some of the lesser goons started panicking, "Oh shit! What're we gonna do? It's the Blood Talon." he said in fear.

This man Blood Talon had red hair that was held up by his biker goggles, a black and orange vest, and a pair of biker's jeans and boots. As much as Asuka didn't want to admit it, he was also pretty good looking.

He looked over the crowd of people, "What's going on here?" he questioned in a surprising firm yet assertive tone.

Riley walked up to face the man, "None of your business Blood Talon. You and you're little group of scam artists have no reason to interfere with our affairs." he said with a disgusted look on his face.

Blood Talon glanced over at Asuka who started to shift awkwardly, "I take it that this is the girl that took down Kayaba." he said his eyes leaving her.

Despite Asuka's personality and tomboyish nature, she still got extremely self conscious sometimes. Especially under the circumstances that she was in at the moment.

Riley crossed his arms over his chest, "That is correct, but you don't need to know anymore than that. I suggest you leave now." he said motioning to the destroyed fence.

The other man had a dead serious look, "I don't think so." he responded.

Before Riley could get another word out, the Blood Talon kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying to the pavement quite a distance away. A majority of the other thugs scurried off in fear while a few more stupid than brave individuals tried to put up a fight.

Within a few seconds and a few well placed kicks later, they were just a few bodies flung around the area.

The man brushed through his fiery locks with one hand while turning towards the obviously alarmed Asuka.

He took a small knife from his pocket and cut the restraints, "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked with a voice full of concern.

Asuka rubbed her wrists and her face flushed a bit from having to be a damsel in distress for a little bit there, "I was on my my home from school when I started being followed by someone. Then the other two waited for me. I had a brief conversation and a brief little fight ,if you can it a fight considering how short it was, and then I'm pretty sure they drugged me or something. My memory's not too good at the moment. My head's killing me." she finished her story.

The man held out his arms as she once again passed out. He caught her with ease.

For a second he thought about where to take her before he thought of a safe place for now, "Hopefully master won't mind. Wouldn't be the first time I brought a girl passed put back home." he joked and chuckled to himself.

He noticed for the first time that she was in a school uniform. He'd also have to find a way to get better clothes for her for the time being.

Suddenly he spun around to face Elise who was standing with her hands up defensively, "What do you want?" he questioned.

She nervously started to talk, "I-is she g-going to be okay?" she asked while stuttering a bit.

He glanced down at Asuka, "Yeah she'll be fine. What's it too ya?" he retorted.

She seemed to be expecting such a question already, "I was forced into this mission by the new leader. He's my brother and he's been trying to get me into this kind of work for years. He said that if I didn't do this then he would kill me and the girl." she said with tears in her eyes.

The Blood Talon let his guard down slightly, "Then will you be willing to talk to police and tell them everything you know? Because I just happen to know someone who could help you if that's the case." he offered.

She nodded and a small smile started to appear on her face.

He sighed, "Come with me. I'll drop you off at the police station. Ask them to contact Detective Lei Wulong. Give 'em this is they ask anything else." he instructed.

She nodded again, "I got it." she said becoming a bit more stable again.

The fiery haired biker put Asuka on the front of the motorcycle and then got on. Elise didn't look very comfortable with this form of transportation. He motioned for her to sit behind him and she did so, idly putting her arms around his waist.

He looked over his shoulder, "Hang on tight." he warned.

Within a second, the only thing anyone could see was a figure speeding by.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for now. I really liked writing this. It's actually kinda fun to go in and just kinda write something new and refreshing after so long. I hope that you all liked it as well. It should obviously know who Blood Talon is. If you don't then you need to slap yourself and go read all the info about Tekken from 1-7. Anyways that's all I have to say. Remember to review and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Recovery

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to Lost in the City. I've decided that it's too early to change the rating since I think it'll be fine for now. I may have to change it for violence or language later if anything goes a lot farther than it has. I'm also thinking that I might keep the name. I'd also like to thank HeartThea22 for giving me some advice before I wrote this chapter. She's a good friend and writer so please check out her stories if you get the chance. Man I feel like I'm among the few guys on this site. Most people I meet are girls. This chapter will hopefully be longer than the last chapter. Also I had someone mention that the last chapter felt rushed. Can someone else confirm that for me. Like PM if you think it comes of as rushed. I'd appreciate i if someone could do that. Anyway let's start the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:RECOVERY**

Asuka shifted around in her bed, until she noticed something. This didn't feel like her bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar room. She was about to panick until she remembered the past day's events. She vaguely has a memory of being being helped out by some red headed biker guy, but after that she can't remember much of anything.

The sound of a door opening interrupts her thoughts, "How are you feeling?" an older man that obviously wasn't the red head from last night asked.

She didn't recognize the man, but she assumed that she was at the place that the other guy had said would be safe for her, "I'm alright. Who are you?" she asked back.

The man smiled, "Where are my manners? I am Baek Doo San." he said holding out a hand.

She hesitantly reached out and shook it, "I'm Asuka Kazama." she replied.

While he remained unchanged on the outside, he was intrigued on the inside, _'She does bear a striking resemblance to Jun. Could she be a relative?"_ he wondered.

He pulled his hand away, "There's also someone that you need to meet. After all he's the one that brought you here." he said standing up and motioning for her to follow.

She got up off the bed and followed behind him and just now started to notice the faint sounds of yelling coming from downstairs.

What she saw when they got to their destination was both surprising and a oddly welcoming.

The red headed man was in a blue and white karate type outfit that exposed his chest and abs. She felt herself blushing and hiding her face a bit.

He seemed to acknowledge Baek first, "Master." he said standing straight.

Baek nodded, "You are training well, but that's not why I'm here. You have someone that you need to me." he repeated his earlier statement.

The younger man raised an eyebrow before noticing Asuka standing not too far behind his master. She started to get that self conscious feeling again under his gaze.

He approached her somewhat slowly before stopping right in front of her, "Hey how're you feeling?" he asked the same as his master.

She smiled a little, "I'm alright. Thanks for helping me out." she thanked him a bit shyly.

He smiled himself, "That's good and it was no problem. By the way, my name's Hwoarang. The whole Blood Talon thing was just something I use every now and then." he said rubbing his neck.

Asuka smiled normally, "I'm Asuka." she introduced herself.

Hwoarang nodded, "I kinda found that out already. You're pretty famous for taking out Kayaba. I'm assuming your from Japan given your appearance and name." he said waiting for confirmation.

She nodded, "Yeah I'm from Japan. Speaking of that do you guys happen to have a way for me to get in contact with my parents. They're probably freaking out" she said as her face got pale.

Baek shook his head, "I'm afraid that we have no way here to help you out with your problem, but the police might be able to help. Hwoarang get Lei on the phone now and see what he can do." he commanded.

Hwoarang nodded a bit reluctantly and left to another part of the building.

Baek looked at the panicked teen before him, "Calm down. Everything will be fine. Hopefully we'll be able to contact your parents and sort this whole thing out. Until then you are free to stay here as long as you want." he assured her.

She nodded but remained silent.

A few moments passed before Hwoarang returned, "It looks like Lei just got sent on a job to help take down those guys who kidnapped you thanks to the girl from last night." he said disappointingly.

Asuka looked up, "Do they know when he will be back?" she asked hopefully.

He scratched his head, "It'll be at least a week before he gets back. Until then we're gonna be here waiting." he replied.

She sighed in disappointment, "Ugh I'm not only stuck in a country I'm not even remotely familiar with other than it's name and music, but I'm missing some really important exams at school. I could be stuck with another year of High School because of this." she said very upset.

Hwoarang chuckled, "Hey at least you won't be forced into military service like I was. At least I don't think they do that in Japan anymore, but I could be wrong." he said crossing his arms.

She raised an eyebrow, "You were in the military." she asked curiously.

He nodded, "Don't be surprised. I saw you checking me out." he teased.

She blushed, "In your dreams ginger." she shot back.

Hwoarang lost his smirk, "What did you call me?" he said seriously.

She grinned, "Ginger." she said looking at her nails.

He glared at her, "It's not ginger it's red!" he defended his hair.

Asuka giggled, "Whatever you say." she said turning to Baek.

The master gave a stern look to his student, "Hwoarang watch yourself. You saved the girl and now you're almost immediately arguing with her. Pick your battles, but not the pointless ones. What can I do for you Asuka?" he changed the subject and ignored his students protests.

She smiled, "Do you happen to know a way for me to get some other clothes. I's prefer not to wear my school uniform for a weak or more. I've already wore it for about two days." she asked.

He put a hand to his chin, "I may know someone who can help you." he said looking at Hwoarang

Hwoarang eyes widened, "Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you are." he pleaded.

Baek chuckled, "You'll survive. We'll leave in about 20 minutes. Hwoarang you've got five minutes to do everything you need before we leave in the locker showers. Asuka can use the shower in the house upstairs if she wishes." he said motioning for them to do whatever they needed.

Now that she thought about it, a shower sounded nice.

* * *

Asuka had decided to take Baek up on the offer of a shower. The water was a refreshing feeling considering the smell of dirt and sweat that was on her at the moment. She made a note to find someway to get money so she wouldn't be as much of a burden. After all, they were letting her stay at their home while she was here so she didn't want to be disrespectful.

The warm sensation relaxed her quite a bit after all the stress she's been in for the past week or so. Even before all the trouble she was in with being kidnapped she had been stressed out on trying to study for early graduation exams. Now she'd probably be stuck with more school instead of less.

She turned off the water and wrapped an towel around herself. However she wasn't expecting to see what she did. Hwoarang was standing in front of the mirror ,shirtless, doing his hair.

Asuka blushed and squeaked, "Seriously what's the matter with you! Get out!" she screamed.

He knocked on the door as she pushed him out and shut it, "What's the big deal!" he called.

She could've believe him, "Oh I don't know...maybe the fact that I was in the shower!" she shouted angrily from the other side.

He suddenly realized that he had been going about his normal routine, "Sorry. It's force of habit. I wasn't trying to be a perv or anything." he replied truthfully.

She sighed, "I'll believe you this once, but next time it happens I'm kicking your ass." she said loudly.

He shook his dead, "Looking forward to it." he said returning to his usual persona.

She rolled her eyes, _'Sheesh. Can he make up his mind on whether he's going to be the nice guy who probably saved my life or the cocky asshole.'_ she thought to herself and laughed a little.

* * *

The shower incident aside, they were already to go with 10 minutes to spare.

They all got in Baek's car. Although with Hwoarang it was a little reluctantly.

Baek looked at the redhead ,who'd been forced to sit in the back seat, through the rear view mirror, "Stop your pouting Hwoarang. It's one time. You'll live through riding in the back seat." he said returning his eyes to the road.

Hwoarang just stared out the window, "Whatever." he replied.

Soon enough they arrived at their destination, "Here we are. We should be able to find you something here Asuka." Baek told the teen who was relieved to hear that.

School uniforms weren't very comfortable to where for longer than a day to say the least.

They entered the store and the first noticeable thing was that it was a very western looking store. The clothes were both modern everyday clothes along with some that would be strictly found in Europe.

They walked to the front of the store to see a blonde girl, who looked around a similar age to Asuka, talking to a customer. Asuka thought that she recognized her from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She spotted them or more specifically Hwoarang and got a huge smile on her face, "Hwoarang! It's so good to see you again." she said giving him a hug.

He awkwardly patted her pn the back and pulled away, "Hey Lili." he said obviously not as excited at the meeting as she was.

That's when she knew exactly who it was, "Lili? As in Lili Rochefort?" Asuka asked.

Lili smiled, "Yes that is correct. Do I know you?" she questioned.

Asuka could she the blonde's eyes scanning her trying to she what information she could get from her, "You were an exchange student for a couple of months at my school in Osaka last year. You also seemed to enjoy doing whatever you could to annoy me just so we could fight it out." she answered.

The blonde girl blinked her eyes a couple times before a look of recognition graced her face, "Oh Asuka Kazama. How could I not recognize my former rival." she said bringing a hand to her chin.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Former rival eh? Did you realize that you're never going to beat me." she challenged.

The other girl didn't change her expression, "No in fact it's because I thought that maybe we could be friends." she replied calmly.

Asuka was genuinely surprised, "Really? Well...I guess...we...could...try." she drew it out just to test Lili's reaction.

Lili smiled, "Wonderful. Oh yes what did you need here? Welcome to Emily's Boutique." she suddenly realized that they must be here to buy something.

Hwoarang stepped in once again, "She's in a bit of a complicated situation right now. Would you happen to be able to help her out with clothes." he said quietly.

She let her hands drop to her sides, "Follow me." she replied with the same level of voice.

The Monacan girl led them to a room in the back that was away from all employees and customers, "Feel free to sit wherever you would like. These are my private quarters I go to when I need a break during the day." she told the other three.

The room consisted of a desk that was obviously used for working purposes, a very nice sofa, and two large chairs.

The redhead looked at the room with his mouth agape, "You're break room is nicer that my first apartment." he said.

Lili turned to them, "Now what exactly do you require my assistance with?" she asked politely.

Asuka rubbed her arm, "I'm kinda stuck here for a week or so and I have no money to pay for clothes." she admitted rather embarrassed.

The blonde giggled, "If that's the problem then you just needed to ask. I have a lot of clothes that are stored for the upcoming summer. Come with me and you can browse them and try on anything you like. You two are free to stay here." she said to Asuka followed by Hwoarang and Baek.

Baek nodded politely and took a seat in one of the chairs. Hwoarang did the same.

* * *

The two girls were looking through the different clothes and chatting idly every so often.

Asuka was looking over the brand new clothes when something caught her eye, "It was black cropped jacket, red shirt, and black leather skirt, "I think I'll try this on." she said and entered the single fitting room.

She looked over her self in the mirror while she turned a bit slowly to see how everything fit. The jacket was the perfect size. The shirt was a little snug and hugged her curves a bit more than she would've liked but it was comfortable nonetheless. The skirt felt and looked a lot better than the one she had been previously wearing. She had also exchanged her knee socks and school shoes for a pair of red sneakers that matched the shirt.

She needed another opinion though and Lili would have to do for the task.

The moment she walked outside the stall, Lili was already waiting, "Not bad. You look quite nice actually. Turn around slowly." she said making a twirling motion with her finger.

Asuka obeyed, but felt strange doing this as she wasn't really into fashion. It was more of it's comfortable, she liked it, she'll take it with her.

After Lili gave a nod of approval she stopped, "So you think I should go with this?" she asked the much more fashionable girl.

Lili smiled, "Of course. We're not done yet though. You'll need a couple other outfits. After all you wouldn't wanna be wearing the same clothes for a week. Otherwise you wouldn't be here in the first place." she answered and continued browsing through suitable clothes for the time she would be spending here.

* * *

Hwoarang say quietly waiting with his master. They's been silent since the girls had left. Hwoarang was left thinking about something Lili had said earlier.

She called Asuka by her first and last name. This troubled him somewhat as he was very familiar with the last name.

He tried to convince himself there was no way that she was related to that guy, but he had his doubts and suspicions.

Maybe he'd just have to ask her himself tonight. Yeah that'll work.

* * *

 **And that's it for now. I know I said that this chapter would be longer, but if I go on any longer I'll probably be really bad. When I type at night I can't write for as long as I can during the day, but I'm usually really busy during the day so I can't write as much as I would like to. Anyway, How do you guys feel I did with character introductions? Was it okay or somewhat decent. I had a completely different plan while planning this chapter than what actually got written. Anyway I'm tired and I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow so have a goodnight everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevor**


End file.
